


lacuna

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I think????, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: See, the thing is: Foxisn’tjealous.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CC-1010 | Fox, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	lacuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanSW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanSW/gifts).



See, the thing is: Fox  _ isn’t  _ jealous. He really, truly, isn’t. While he may want to be in  _ between  _ them, that's a different matter entirely. 

No, this isn’t jealousy. This is simply—

An observation that sits uncomfortably in his gut. A neediness within him, and an opportunity that’s somehow within his reach. Something that stems from the fact that Rex knows his men, and he knows them well. Rex  _ knows  _ them, and there's something intimate in that which Fox cannot hope to touch. Not with any of his own, and not with them, but he—

He  _ wants _ . 

There's something about that absolute trust and assurance that shakes something deep and desperate within him, that has strangely cold despite Coruscant's artificial heat. He has to bite down on the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed to keep himself in check, to stay detached, distant. 

He doesn't have to stay detached, though. Because. Because they've offered. Fives, with his too quick hands and too big grins, Rex, with his steady assurances, with his oddly comforting presence. They've  _ offered _ , and—

There is a saying that Fox thinks applies in this situation, one that a vod made up years ago in Tipoca City, and ended up spreading to the entire GAR. 

_ The choice is between death, and Kamino's deep blue sea _ .

That saying describes the no-win scenario, when your options are to die in the flames, or to drown in the sea. When whatever you choose will have you be one with the stars at the end, when it's about choosing which knife to get stabbed with, not if you'll get stabbed at all. It's when you're damned no matter what you do, and it's a saying that the Guard is particularly fond of. 

Fox really, truly, understands that fondness right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> BanSW, I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
